The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to medical imaging adjustment and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to system and method of adjusting ultrasonographic images of fetal anatomy.
Ultrasound (US) screening during pregnancy is used to identify fetal anatomical anomalies and malformations. This has become common practice worldwide. In certain south east Asian countries, the increase in ultrasound portability, decrease in cost and increase in accuracy has led to its exploitation for gender determination to be used for sex selective abortions. This has caused significant gender ratio differences with long lasting effects, which bring about serious national social problems.